


Day #30: Fireside

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [30]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: There's nothing more romantic than a roaring fire.





	Day #30: Fireside

"What the hell is this weather?" Nick grumbled, trudging through the snow towards Kelly's cabin.

"You get snow in Boston, Nicko." Kelly replied, laughing at his fiancé.

"Whatever, it's not okay." 

"I'll build us a nice fire and we can warm up." Kelly said, slinging his arm around Nick's shoulder to pull him close. It was ostensibly to keep his partner warm between the truck and the cabin, but really he took any excuse at all to touch Nick. 

When the fire was roaring in the hearth and the chill of the outside was starting to seep out of their bones, Kelly got a wicked glint in his eye and moved so he could straddle Nick, leaning down to kiss him.

There was little he liked more than being able to do that, it seemed more sensual than anything, that he had to lean down, take Nick's face in his hands, cupping his cheeks and touching their lips together. It could be fast and messy, with tongue and teeth warring for dominance, or it could be like now, soft and slow and with so much love it consumed them.

"Feeling warmer?" Kelly asked, pulling back so he could look into Nick's eyes.

"Not just yet." Nick said, reaching up to pull Kelly down into a more demanding kiss.

Kelly smiled against his lover's lips, grinding down against Nick and making breathy moan escape from both of them. 

They stayed like that for an age, Nick with one hand firmly in Kelly's hair so that he couldn't pull away, Kelly with both hands holding Nick's face.

When they came up for air, Kelly's changeable eyes had gone a deep grey and Nick had to take a minute to stare into them.

"I love you." Nick breathed, suddenly needing to say it.

"I love you too." Kelly replied, starting to unbutton Nick's shirt.

"No!" Nick said, batting his hands away. "Too cold!"

Kelly rolled his eyes, then got off Nick, snagging one of his hands and pulling him over to the fire. He dragged him down to the floor until they were both kneeling in front of each other, grinning.

"Better?" Kelly asked.

Instead of answering, Nick attacking Kelly's own shirt, wasting no time in pulling it over his head and chucking it somewhere behind him.

Kelly laughed, and enjoyed the soft gasp Nick elicited when he ran his fingers down Nick's chest as he undid the buttons on his shirt. He loved those gasps so much. It was always a bitch when Nick wore clothes without buttons; it meant Kelly couldn't hear them. Not that he minded getting Nick naked whenever he could, regardless of initial garments.

They joined together in another passionate kiss, eventually ending up laid down in front of the blazing fire, still kissing; their dizzying joy crackling along with the literal flames next to them.

Nick took great joy in kissing down Kelly's chest, running his hands down the skin whilst he explored with his lips and tongue, tracing the tattoos with just the tip of it. He knew it drove Kelly wild, so it he used the knowledge to great abandon every damn time.

When Nick pulled off Kelly's pants and boxers in one move, Kelly hissed as the cold air hit his cock, but was instantly warmed by the fire. 

"God, you're beautiful." Nick whispered, almost to himself.

"Back at you." Kelly replied, divesting Nick of his own pants and taking a moment to leer at the fucking masterpiece that was Nick O'Flaherty.

"Lube?"

"Under the table." Kelly replied, and Nick laughed when he found a bottle Duck taped to the underside of the coffee table that resided in Kelly's living room.

"Where else have you got this?"

"Literally everywhere," Kelly said, "be prepared, Nicko."

Nick laughed again, before squirting a liberal amount in his palm, jacking himself off once or twice with the liquid, before lifting one of Kelly's legs on to his shoulder so he had unfettered access to his target.

Kelly would never get over how fucking hot it was being opened up by Nick. The way that Nick knew exactly the way to make him a writhing mess before they'd even started the main event, the way he knew he squirmed and begged and was always hungry for more.

" _Nick_."

"That's right." Nick replied, stroking Kelly's prostate with his fingers and revelling in the needy sounds he was getting.

"Nick, _please_."

Really, how was Nick going to say no to that?

He pulled a small cushion off the couch, and Kelly lifted his hips obediently so that Nick had easier access. He slid in slowly, groaning as he forced himself to go slowly, to drive Kelly wild.

Kelly was in heaven and hell all wrapped up in one. Having Nick inside him, feeling loved and like he belonged felt special in a way he'd never experienced before.

"Babe. Move. God, please. Move."

Nick pulled out almost entirely and slammed back in and Kelly gave a guttural shout. He started a punishing rhythm, slamming in over and over again, attacking Kelly's prostate and not giving any quarter.

"Fuck. Fuck. Nick. God, you're so good at this Fuck. So hot. Love you." Kelly panted, not even aware of the words he was saying, just running his mouth as he often did when he was aroused, like his inner monologue couldn't cope with the emotion and had to have a release valve.

"That’s it babe, say my name." Nick said, speeding up his thrusts, loving the way Kelly always breathed his name while they had sex, the way it was a prayer and a supplication and an exclamation all at once.

" _Nick_!" Kelly cried, arching his back and spurting hot threads of come across his stomach, and chest, his breaths coming hard and fast as he clenched down on Nick inside of him.

Nick only needed two more thrusts after that display and contraction of muscles. He cried out, emptying himself inside his fiancé, shuddering as his orgasm took him.

" _Fuck_." Nick said emphatically moments later when he pulled out slowly and flopped down beside his partner.

When Kelly's breathing was finally under control, he turned his head towards his partner, smiling as he did so.

"Warm enough now?"

"Close." Nick said, pulling Kelly towards him so that they could cuddle next to the roaring fire.

Okay, so Nick might like snow now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
